Luna de sangre
by senaku
Summary: La tranquila vida de reneesme y su familia se ve interumpida por la llegada de nuevos semi vampiros, ahora cullen y vulturi trabajaran juntos para hacer frente a esta amenaza
1. prefacio

Prefacio

No podía pensar, no podía moverse y no podía gritar por más que quisiese. Todos la miraban a la espera de su reacción y con semblantes de pena e incertidumbre que poco le importaban en ese momento. Solo pudo estrechar entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de una de las personas más importantes en toda su vida.

Todo era su culpa, debió haber escuchado a Nahuel cuando le dijo que tenía que tomar parte en esto, que ella no podía esconderse para siempre detrás de sus seres queridos, que ella también tendría que pelear en algún momento…

Dedico una última mirada y un último sollozo al amor de su vida antes de alzar la mirada hacia el monstruo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Sintió como los colmillos afloraban al tiempo que sus labios se retraían y un gruñido más que animal escapaba de su garganta.

Oyó a su padre decir su nombre pero era tarde, ya se hallaba corriendo hacia el asesino que tenia en frente con una sola idea en mente… "vas a pagar lo que le has hecho".


	2. Alaska

Alaska

La nieve caía en grandes copos por desde el cielo hasta el césped del jardín, había observado como la helada nieve caía hasta cubrir con una gruesa capa de nieve todo a su alrededor con un gesto ausente ya que su mente se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de donde estaba, enfocada en una persona en especifico.

Hacia unos cinco años que su familia se había mudado de Forks puesto que la gente comenzaba a sospechar que no eran solo extraños. Ella se había resistido todo lo que pudo pero al final no pudo negar que era la opción lógica y tuvo que despedirse de todos en Forks: su abuelo Charlie, sus amigos de la manada de Jake y hasta el mismísimo Jake, el era a quien mas extrañaría.

Jake era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y siempre habían estado juntos, el era un metamorfo capaz de convertirse en lobo y lideraba una manada de otros metamorfos encargados de proteger a las personas de los vampiros peligrosos.

Sus padres le habían dicho que antes de que ella naciera Jacob y su familia eran enemigos. No podía imaginarse aquella situación ya que Jake parecía llevarse muy bien con todos exceptuando a su padre y su tía Rosalie.

-¿Qué estas haciendo cielo?- la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, ella siempre permanecía cerca al igual que su padre, pero la diferencia radicaba en que no era capas de notar la presencia de su padre antes que se acercara.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Jake?- pregunto la chica ignorando la pregunta- quiero verlo.

Su madre sonrió con cierta nostalgia, fue una sonrisa que la hizo ver mas bella de lo que era, si es que era posible. En algún momento de su existencia, ella había envidiado a su madre por ser tan hermosa, pero la belleza era algo natural para los vampiros, ya que todos parecían dioses griegos.

Su madre tenia el cabello color chocolate con tonos rojizos que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel pálida e inmaculada, cuando era humana sus ojos eran color chocolate pero ahora eran dorados al igual que los de todos los vampiros que no se alimentasen de sangre humana.

-Sabes que esta muy ocupado en La Push Nesie- le dijo su madre en tono comprensivo, después de todo ella también lo extrañaba- pero vendrá pronto, lo prometió.

-No le he visto desde hace dos meses y papa no quiere que vaya sola a Forks- no acostumbra a quejarse, pero el estar alejada de Jake la convertía en una de esas adolescentes malcriadas de clase alta.

Si bien ser un vampiro era algo extraño y especial ella lo era aun más. Su madre la había concebido cuando aún era humana por lo que ella era medio vampiro y medio humano. En un principió creyó que era única y eso la hacia sentir bastante desdichada.

-Ya sabes como es tu padre- su madre continuaba tratando de animarla, claro no era la primera vez que se encaprichaba con Jake- además no queremos llamar demasiado la atención.

Durante su primer año de existencia, los Vulturi, la realeza vampiriza y protectores del orden con respecto al mundo de los vampiros la había considerado peligrosa y había tratado de destruirla a ella y a su familia, aunque no solo era eso lo que querían. Había entendido que los Vulturi no hacían nada sin intereses de por medio.

-Dijeron que no era peligrosa- se sorprendió de estar intentando convencer a su madre, puesto que ni siquiera planeaba ir a La Push de momento- además no estaré sola, la manada de Jake estará allí…

-De acuerdo- acepto su madre con un suspiro resignado, esa chica podía ser tan testaruda como ella misma a su edad- lo hablare con tu padre y veremos que podemos hacer.

-Gracias mami- exclamo la chica emocionada y corrió a abrazar a la mujer que sonrió nuevamente.

El hecho de que su madre accediera a hablar con su padre respecto a una rápida visita levanto el animo de la chica que decidió que sería un desperdicio de tiempo quedarse encerrada en casa. Minutos antes de su charla con su madre Ana, una de sus amigas de la escuela le había telefoneado para ir de compras.

El primer día que piso la escuela pensó que tardaría mucho tiempo en adaptase al ritmo escolar y que le sería difícil simular que era una chica normal, pero se equivocaba. Como su piel no brillaba como la de su familia en contacto con el sol, podía ir a sus anchas sin ningún cuidado de el. También era capas de comer alimentos humanos y no solo sangre como su familia, lo que la hacía pasar desapercibida.

Los primeros meses le fue difícil hacer amigos ya que no había estado con mucha gente de su edad, por mas que sus tíos y padres se hubiesen congelado eternamente en sus diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve o veinte años, no tenían la mente de alguien de esa edad.

Cuando pudo hacer algunos amigos tuvo que enfrentarse a la sobre protección de su padre, quien gracias a su don de leer las mentes en un generoso radio de distancia, podía oír a los chicos que no tenían buenas intenciones con ella.

No le costo demasiado tiempo llegar al centro, ya que por más que su familia hubiese conseguido una casa en las afueras de la modesta ciudad era capas de correr a la misma velocidad que un vampiro. Tenía muchas cualidades de un vampiro entre ellas la velocidad y la necesidad de beber sangre, no tenía tanta fuerza como su padre o su madre, pero ciertamente era mucho mas fuerte que una chica de su edad.

-Nesie- la chica no había pasado un minuto entre los muchos locales del centro y el mar de personas atareadas que pasaban por las calles abrigadas a causa de la nieve cuando oyó que alguien llamaba su atención. Tampoco necesito mucho tiempo ubicar el lugar de donde procedía el sonido ni de quien era la voz, gracias a sus sensibles sentidos- Vamos encontré un vestido que iría genial.

La chica sonrió al ver a su amiga tan exaltada como siempre. Se trataba de una chica de piel bronceada y ojos oscuros llenos de vitalidad, su cabello era largo y negro, tal vez algo despeinado pero se veía bien. El nombre de su amiga era Sarah.

-Hola Sarah- Saludo Nesie a la chica que la arrastraba por la calle de la muñeca, no había dudas de que cuando se trataba de compras, Sarah podía estar al nivel de su Tía Alice

-¿Lo ves?- pregunto la chica eufórica señalando con la mano que no sostenía la de Nesie el vidrio de un local- es como si lo hubiesen hecho para ti.

El vestido era corto y color crema, de brazos descubiertos y bordados delicados, gracias a su convivencia con su tía Alice Nesie pudo determinar que la tela era de calidad. Ciertamente era un vestido muy bonito.

-¿Pero para que usaría un vestido así?- dijo la semi-vampira sin apartar los ojos de la ropa.

-Por favor- resoplo Sarah aparentemente ofendida- sería perfecto para que tu amigo Jacob se fijara en ti- dijo como si señalara algo obvio y con un dejo de picardía.

-¿Pero que dices?- Nesie sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Sabes que Jake y yo solo somos amigos.

-Pero tu te mueres por que se fije en ti- Sarah no tenía nada de piedad en asuntos románticos- solo hablas de el, es como si los demás chicos no existiesen para ti. Y ¿Sabías cuantos chicos están loquitos por ti?

-Mi padre los mataría- a pesar de que Sarah rió Nesie no bromeaba, evitaba a la mayoría de los chicos más para salvarlos de morir a manos de un vampiro que otra cosa, aunque también le servía de escusa para declinar las invitaciones.

Siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Jake, eso era cierto, pero también sentía que Jake era su Jake. No podía imaginarlo con otra persona, aunque jamás lo admitiera ni siquiera para ella misma ya que su padre podía leer sus pensamientos, ella siempre imagino que Jake la elegiría a ella.

-Vamos Nesie dices que se conocen desde pequeños- Sarah no iba a dejarle pasar esto tan fácil- es mas que obvio que iba a haber algo.

-Te equi…- La semi-vampira hubiese seguido negando lo evidente si algo mas no hubiese llamado su atención. En uno de los carteles colgados en los locales que buscaban atraer a masas de compradores compulsivos se hallaba un cuervo negro como un poso sin fondo que la observaba detenidamente con ojos rojos como la sangre.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sarah miro en la misma dirección que su amiga- ¿Eso es un cuervo, que hace un cuervo en Alaska?

-No lo se- Lo cierto era que había algo mas extraño en el ave, además del hecho de que se encontrara en ese lugar con esas condiciones de tiempo- es muy extraño.

Al momento de que la chica hubo pronunciado esas palabras el ave emprendió el vuelo como si las hubiese oído, aunque antes de desaparecer en el cielo les lanzo una mirada que Neisse interpreto como burlona.

-Edward, Bela tenemos problemas- Alice entro sin ningún reparo en el cuarto interrumpiendo las caricias de la pareja de vampiros que se hallaba recostada sobre el sofá de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunto Edward visiblemente enfadado sin separarse de su esposa, tenían muy poco tiempo libre desde que eran padres y ahora que su hija era lo suficientemente grande como para salir con sus amigas y darles un poco de privacidad y aun así tenían que interrumpirlos .

-Los he visto- dijo Alice alterada- vienen hacia aquí…

-¿Quiénes?- Bela no acostumbraba a ver a Alice tan histérica, además intuía a quienes se refería, pero se negaba a creerlo mientras hubiese una posibilidad de que se equivocara.

-Los Vulturi- sentencio Alice con rotundidad- están completamente decididos llegaran en dos días y…- Alice pareció indecisa, como si esa no fuese la parte mala de la noticia- Hay alguien mas con ellos, puedo percibir su presencia pero no puedo verlo…

-¿A que te refieres?- esta vez Edward se puso en pie con el cuerpo tan inmóvil y tenso como sería el de una estatua- los únicos a quienes no puedes ver son a los lobos?, y no creo que los Vulturi tengan un lobo en sus filas.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa…

Mientras Alice y su esposo debatían en torno a la premonición ella se dirigió al teléfono y marco el numero que su hija solía usar al menos una vez por semana.

-Diablos- se dijo para si mientras esperaba el tono- se supone que deberíamos estar tranquilos…

-Hola- bella sintió cierto alivio al escuchar la fuerte voz del otro lado del teléfono, pero ensesiguída regreso a la realidad al recordar la inminente llegada de los Vulturi.

-Hola Jake- su vos sonó algo temblorosa- Tenemos problemas.


	3. Malas noticias

Hola gente acá les traigo un nuevo cap aunque se ve que no tiene mucho éxito… pero en fin, gracias a quienes han leído y espero ver pronto sus comentarios al menos para saber como mejorar la historia, vamos denle una oportunidad, su servidor Senaku

Malas noticias

Estaba en serios problemas, se dijo al mirar en el interior del generoso armario de su habitación que bien podría ser usada como segundo cuarto teniendo en cuenta el espacio. Apenas había llegado a casa luego de una tarde de diversión con Sarah a pesar de sus insinuaciones respecto a Jake-que eran mas que ciertas- su madre le había dado la noticia de que Jake vendría a verlos a media noche… realmente se arrepentía de no haber comparo el vestido que Sarah le enseño.

-¿Problemas de vestuario?- su tía Alice apareció detrás de ella sin que advirtiera su presencia por lo que dio un respingo y dejo caer las ropas que sostenía- Relájate- continuo ajena al susto de su sobrina que la miro con reproche- va a encartarle lo que sea que te pongas…

-Tía- exclamo Nesie alterado mientras enrojecía rápidamente- ¿De que hablas?

-Por favor Nesie, eres tan mala para ocultar tus sentimientos como lo era tu madre a tu edad- Alice sonrió ampliamente cuando Nesie la contemplo boquiabierta- No te preocupes tu padre no sospecha nada y así seguirá, pero ahora hay cosas mas importantes que hacer.

La mujer entro al armario y comenzó a examinar y rebuscar prendas de ropa comparándolas con ojo crítico como si se tratara de una genuina diseñadora de ropa. Nesie la contemplo unos segundos, necesitaría mucho mas que esas palabras para relajarse, después de todo era su padre de quien hablaban.

-¿Pero como puede no saberlo?- pregunto con un dejo de terror en la voz.

-No es la primera vez que le oculto algo- tomo un vestido rojo de largo medio y sin mangas y sonrió satisfecha- ahora pruébate esto, definitivamente haremos que ese Lobo caiga a tus pies.

-Tía…- murmuro la semi-vampira apenada mientras tomaba el vestido.

El cielo nocturno estaba salpicado de estrellas y sin ninguna nube a la vista, lo que anunciaba una noche tranquila. Bella deseo poder creer que sería tranquila, pero sabía que no sería así; los vulturi estaban en camino, por alguna extraña razón y no tenían tiempo para pedir mas ayuda que la de los licántropos de Forks, y ellos no serían suficientes para detener a la realeza vampiriza.

-Relájate Bella- le susurro Edward a la mujer que contemplaba el cielo con los labios fruncidos- No tenemos motivos para pensar que quieren dañarla.

-Se supone que decidieron que no era peligroso- su voz sonaba preocupada e irritada por igual- ¿Qué podrían querer ahora?

-He hablado con Alice al respecto- el tono de voz de Edward también se torno preocupado- Alice cree que no vienen con malas intenciones, pero algo perturba su visión, la misma cosa que no puede ver.

-¿Cómo es posible que algo altere de esa manera la visión de Alice?

-Seguramente lo que no puede ver esta involucrado en los planes de los Vulturi- Edward medito unos segundos- de hecho eso me preocupa mas que los vulturi.

Bella también estaba intrigada por la distorsión en la visión, pero cuando su hija estaba en problemas no era capaz de enfocarse en otra cosa. Se sentía igual que aquella vez cuando su hija apenas era una niña y ella una neófita, ahora no podía ocultarle lo que ocurría a su hija, no era una niña y seguramente no le perdonaría que tratara de hacerlo.

-Al menos Jake vendrá – suspiro Bella tan resignada que pareció aliviada- el la protegerá.

-No ocurría nada malo- aseguro Edward.

La charla hubiese podido seguir toda la noche de no ser porque los sentidos de ambos captaron movimiento y olores conocidos, solo les basto con forzar un poco la vista para divisar las figuras de cuatro lobos que se acercaban a su posición a gran velocidad.

-Parece que Jacob trajo a Quil y Clarie- dijo Bella visiblemente mas tranquila- Nesie se pondrá contenta, iré a avisarle…

-No será necesario- Edward parecía ofendido, siempre se comportaba de esa forma cuando Jacob estaba cerca, seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de que su hija hubiese imprimado con el lobo que anteriormente había tratado de robarle a su esposa- Ya lo sabe.

-Perfecta- declaro su tía luego de varios minutos de silenciosa observación.

-¿No crees que papa va a darse cuenta?- dijo la semi-vampira señalándose- estoy demasiado arreglada y el vestido es demasiado… elegante.

-Si que te pareces a Bella- se lamento la mujer- siempre usas estos vestidos y siempre hago que luzcas fabulosa.

Tal vez su tía tenía razón y sus nervios la estaban poniendo histérica. Sentía aquello desde hacia ya algún tiempo y siempre había podido permanecer cerca de Jake y de su padre sin ningún problema, aunque debía admitir que a medida que el tiempo avanzaba era mas difícil.

Solo necesito parecer en la parte superior de la escalera para notar el aroma característico de los lobos. Aunque su familia declarara que era un olor desagradable ella no lo percibía de esa manera, y mas aun si se enfocaba en el aroma de Jake (menta, chocolate y sol, aunque el sol no tenía aroma era como estar bajo el sol).

Por lo que pudo apreciar con sus sentidos aumentados aunque no tanto como los de un vampiro completo sus padres estaban hablando con el. Su voz era otra cosa que podía reconocer fácilmente, era grave, pero no recordaba a una persona sería como solía ocurrir, la voz de Jake además de grave tenia un tono de seguridad y soltura que lo hacia parecer altanero.

Se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez, pero no demasiada. Sus nervios habían sido reemplazados por ansiedad, no lo había visto en dos meses y lo extrañaba mucho. Solo necesito una mirada hacia el para que perdiera el control y se lanzara a toda velocidad hacia el.

-Oh, hola Nesie- dijo Jake sorprendido cuando ella le abrazo con fuerza, de no haber sido un licántropo hubiese podido tumbarlo en el suelo con ese abrazo- has crecido mucho…

-Te extrañe- dijo ella como toda respuesta.

-Nesie- se quejo una niña tomada de la mano de Quil, con una mueca que recordaba a un cachorro herido- ¿a mi no me abrazas?

Clarie miro a Nesie ofendida mientras la observaba en los brazos de Jake quien rió divertido y contuvo un gesto burlón para no enfadar a Quil. La niña tenia once años, era de piel clara pero bronceada, cabellos rubios y largos además de unos ojos grandes y brillantes.

Nesie se agacho y la abrazo antes de que pudiese seguir con su berrinche. Era extraño que ella tuviese solo nueve años y sin embargo fuese mayor que ella, debido a su crecimiento acelerado la semi-vampira aparentaba unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Clarie era uno de los muchos amigos que tenia en La Push, pero si la única que no era un licántropo. Se llevaba muy bien con todos ellos, pero había excepciones como Leah (la segunda al mando en la manda de Jake, pero ella no se llevaba bien con nadie), y Sam (el líder de la segunda manda que residía en La Push y la mas numerosa).

-¿Quieren pasar?- Edward adopto el rol de anfitrión de la casa debido a que Carlise y Esme se encontraban fuera de la ciudad- tenemos mucho que hablar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto ella, el tono que había usado su padre, le basto a la chica para comprender que se trataba de un tema poco agradable.

Eso quería decir que Jake no había venido solo a verla a ella y a su familia como era costumbre. La chica miro de sollazo al licántropo mientras entraban en la casa, el noto su mirada y compuso una sonrisa tranquilizadora, de la misma manera que había hecho años atrás.

Sus padres, tía Alice y tío Jasper eran los únicos en la casa en esos momentos, ya que su Tía Rosalie y su tío Emet habían salido de una de sus periódicas lunas de miel y sus abuelos estaban visitando a un clan amigo.

-¿Papa que ocurre?- presiono nuevamente Nesie, una ves todos sentados en la sala de estar el ambiente se había tensado, como si alguno de los presentes hubiese hecho algo malo.

-¿No se lo has dicho?- pregunto Jake mirando directamente a su padre con una mezcla de arrogancia y seriedad, como solía hacerlo.

-No hemos tiendo oportunidad Jacob- Edward le miro de la misma forma- no estamos intentando ocultarle nada.

-¿Ocultarme que?- empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Los Vulturi, vienen hacia aquí- dijo su madre con algo de reticencia.

Nesie palideció. La última vez que había oído hablar de ellos habían amenazado con destruirla a ella y a toda su familia por el simple hecho de haber nacido medio vampira y medio humana, solo por ser diferente a lo conocido hasta el momento.

-¿Por qué?- haciendo uso de todo su control su semblante permaneció calmo- creí que todo se había solucionado.

-Eso creía también- dijo Jake irguiéndose en el sofá en el que se encontraba- ¿Qué dice Alice al respecto?

Su familia, o la parte que se encontraba en la casa dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia ella, por lo que la chica pudo apreciar se hallaban incómodos, era obvio que no deseaban tratar aquellos temas en su presencia. La chica una vez mas agradeció que Jake se encontrara allí, ya que el nunca le ocultaba nada.

-No puede verlo- declaro Edward- algo interfiere con la visión.

-¿Qué?- Leah se incorporo a la conversación bruscamente como era costumbre, Nesie no pudo evitar preguntarse porque Jake andaba con alguien como ella- según lo que sabemos lo único que interfiere con ese don es un licántropo, ¿Cómo pueden tener un licántropo?

Una ronda de deliberaciones cayo en el lugar, Nesie intentaba prestar atención a las hipótesis de los involucrados pero no era capaz. Aquello no era lo más importante, lo importante era que ellos vendrían por ella y por su familia, y nuevamente tenían pocas posibilidades.

-¿Te sientes bien Nesie?- Jake se acerco a la media vampira que se encontraba mirando hacia fuera por la ventana de la cocina con expresión ausente.

-Claro que si- la chica compuso una sonrisa algo apagada, que sabía que no seria suficiente para engañar a Jake, quien era una de las personas que mejor la conocían.

-Ya deja de preocuparte ¿vale?- le dijo tomando asiento a su lado- nos fue bien la primera vez.

-Sabes que fue suerte- recordaba perfectamente como su madre había planeado todo para que ella huyera con Jacob y comenzara una nueva vida si las cosas no salían bien, y por poco no lo hicieron.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto?- Jacob levanto el brazo derecho de modo que quedara frente a la chica. Neisse no necesito de mas indicaciones pues sus ojos rápidamente captaron la pulsera de oro que rodeaba la muñeca del chico, esa pulsera era idéntica a la que ella tenía en su propio brazo- cuando te di esto te prometí que todo estaría bien, y planeo cumplir- el licántropo esbozo una de sus sonrisas que solo reservaba para ella.

-Jake…- al momento de contemplar la sonrisa que le ofrecía su lobo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que pasaría si salvase la distancia que los separara y pusiera sus labios sobre los de el… aunque rápidamente cambio ese pensamiento por el de una total oscuridad, su padre no podía escucharla….- gracias.

La luna brillaba en lo alto como un brillante trozo de uña, mientras las oscuras figuras atravesaban la ciudad de manera casi imperceptible, solo se detenían para esperar a otro par de figuras un tanto mas rezagadas.

-Te dije que daría problemas- dijo una de las figuras encapuchadas cuando detuvieron la marcha en lo alto de la azotea- no debimos traerlo, ni siquiera debimos permitirle seguir con vida.

-Paciencia Cayo- dijo la figura a su lado mientras miraba a quienes esperaban un tanto divertido- Jane es perfectamente capaz de controlarlo, ¿No crees Alec?

-Por su puesto señor- repuso una tercera figura.

Debajo del edifico en el que se encontraban las tres figuras una chica de unos doce años miraba furiosa a un adolescente de unos diecisiete años al cual traía a rastras por medio de unas cadenas de acero negro.

-Será mejor que apresures el paso, si nos continúas retrazando te voy a matar de una forma inimaginable.

-No me vas a asustar si no puedo imaginarme lo que me va a pasar- respondió con dificultad el joven mientras una mueca de dolor crispaba su rostro- ¿Sabes…? Tu don pierde la gracia si lo usas mas de diez veces por día.

-Cierra la boca o juro que te voy a matar.

-Si lo haces tu amo se va a molestar- el joven a pesar de estar a punto de caer de rodillas a causa del dolor que sentía se las arreglo para sonreír de forma burlona.

La chica ya no podía soportarlo, no importaba con cuanta intensidad lo torturara, jamás cerraba la boca e incluso parecía provocarla a propósito por mera diversión. Entendía que sus amos lo querían vivo y les resultaba interesante, pero ¿Por qué lo habían dejado a su cargo?

-No me importa si tengo que llevarte cargando y con las piernas rotas pero vas a moverte- le amenazo con mas ira, si es que eso era posible.

-Vale no te cabrees- dijo en actitud conciliadora, ya que quería conservar sus piernas- pero ya que estamos conversando cuéntame sobre estos Cullen.


	4. inesperado

Se que había dejado esto inconcluso pero bueno tenia pocas respuestas, luego lo pensé mejor y me pareció una pena dejar la historia así que bueno aca la tienen de nuevo y esta vez hasta el final, espero que les guste si es que alguien la lee, agradezco de corazón las respuestas

Inesperado

Solo estaba durmiendo, recostada sobre su amigo en el césped y con la respiración acompasada a la de el. Ese era el pensamiento que su mente repetía constantemente como si se tratase de una grabadora mientras dormía sobre el enorme lobo de pelaje cobriza que en ese momento era Jake.

Tenía esa costumbre desde que existía, si bien también le gustaba dormir en una mullida cama no podía compararse a descansar sobre el acolchonado y calido cuerpo lobuno de Jacob bajo las estrellas y rodeada por los sonidos y aromas de la intemperie.

Iba a caer nuevamente dormida a pesar de que ya era de mañana cuando sintió que los músculos de su "cama" se tensaban. Hubiese caído al suelo de no ser porque Jake se movió con mucho cuidado y destreza para dejarla en el césped.

-¿Jake que ocurre?- pregunto Nesie mientras se restregaba los ojos y se sentaba sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

Jacob corría hacia la parte trasera de la casa seguramente para cambiar de forma. Nesie pudo apreciar que se encontraba franqueada por Seth y Leah, cada uno en sus respectivas formas de lobo, Quil por su parte se encontraba frente a ella, no le costo trabajo notar que se encontraban en una actitud protectora.

-Llegaron antes- Jake se coloco a su lado luego de cambiarse en tiempo record. Neisse hubiese tenido problemas para controlar sus pensamientos al verlo vestido solo con un jean si no hubiese notado la tensión en su voz.

No necesito preguntar a quienes se refería, los Vulturi. Oyó llegar a su familia a los pocos segundos, tan elegantes y serenos como de costumbre se unieron a los lobos cubriendo los lados débiles de la formación.

-Pronto los veras- su padre esbozo un sonrisa que si bien intentaba ser tranquilizadora tenía un muy visible dejo de pánico- no te preocupes, arreglaremos esto.

-Avise a la manada de Sam- Jake solo miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido- por si las cosas… se ponen feas.

Era una horrible pesadilla se dijo Nesie en el centro de la formación compuesta de vampiros y lobos. Hace apenas un día, su vida era perfecta y no había nada que temer, ahora sin embargo se sentía una niña nuevamente incapaz de hacer algo para defender a su familia.

-Tranquila- Jake le tomo una mano y aguardo en silencio, en otras circunstancias le habría preocupado que su padre la viese tomando la mano de Jake, pero ahora ese contacto era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Ah, que agradable sorpresa- los Vulturi se aproximaron a Nesie y todas las personas a su alrededor en perfecta formación, de la misma manera que años antes- los metamorfos se encuentran aquí.

-Y ahí mas en camino- dijo Jake alzando el rostro en actitud provocativa, lo que le dio cierto alivio a la semi-vampira al saber que el no tenia ningún miedo, pero también la aterro debido a que no era prudente enfadar a la realeza vampiriza.

-Por favor ignora a Jacob – Edward avanzo hacia los vampiros de negro con toda la calma y amabilidad que habría usado su abuelo Carlise de haber estado allí- es algo brusco.

-Puedo verlo- Aro parecía divertido cuando poso sus ojos rojo vino en Jacob y luego en Nesie- veo que Reneesme ha crecido mucho, si me permites decirlo es realmente interesante su crecimiento- por un momento sus ojos brillaron con codicia, algo que nadie ni siquiera la aludida paso por alto.

-Compartimos opinión al respecto- Edward era una perfecta estatua aunque podía notarse cierta tensión en su rostro- pero esta por llegar al tope, luego será inmortal como todos nosotros.

-Fascinante.

-Sabes que siempre serás bien recibido- Nesie agradeció que su padre desviase el tema de su persona, ya que no le agradaba nada el interés que aquel hombre demostraba en ella- pero ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe su visita?

-Siempre al punto- Aro sonrió y volteo a ver a su sequito, como si de pronto hubiese advertido su presencia- no venimos con malas intenciones, de hecho, es todo lo contrario…

Nesie dirigió su mirada a las filas de los Vulturi podía reconocer a varios de sus integrantes de su encuentro anterior, otros eran nuevos; pero había uno en particular, cuyo olor no parecía Vampiro. Solo le basto una mirada a Jake para notar que el también había percibido aquello, el aroma perteneciente al licántropo que acompañaba a los Vulturi.

-Hemos venido aquí- continuo Aro- porque necesitamos su ayuda.

Aquellas palabras desestabilizaron las quietud de la familia de Nesie, ella por su parte suspiro aliviada puesto que no intentarían dañar a nadie. Por otro lado el sequito de Aro gruño incomodo, era obvio que solicitar ayuda no les hacia gracia.

-¿Nuestra ayuda?- Edward se veía atónito.

-En efecto- Aro continuaba igual de tranquilo y Jovial que hace unos momentos- veras, ¿recuerdan al vampiro que según el semi-vampiro Nahuel estaba creando mas como el?- Edward asintió- no hemos podido encontrarle, pero la población de medios vampiros se ha triplicado, lo cual es imposible teniendo en cuenta la forma en que se crean- Edward asintió nuevamente con un gesto reflexivo. Lo que nos da a entender, que ha descubierto otro método para crearlos.

-¿Pero en que podemos ayudar nosotros?

Aro hizo señas con la cabeza y Jane avanzo hacia el. Nesie y todos los demás notaron que la joven vampira arrastraba con ella otra figura encapuchada, que se movía con poca elegancia y sus pasos eran duros, definitivamente ese tenia que ser el licántropo.

-Tenemos sospechas de que un grupo de medios vampiros se encuentra aquí en Alaska- una ronda de murmullos recorrió a los Cullen. Esto no seria problema de no ser porque estos medios vampiros no se ocupan de ocultar su existencia y atacan personas sin ningún cuidado.

"nosotros nos ocuparíamos de esto, pero también han comenzado a aparecer casos similares en varios países de Europa- Aro abrió sus brazos como si se desperezara- también tenemos motivos para creer que estos grupos de nuevos medio vampiros están coordinados por el vampiro mencionado por Nahuel".

-¿Creen que se están preparando para algo?- Edward pareció preocupado, probablemente la situación le había traído recuerdos de cuando un ejercito de vampiros le había amenazado- y quieren que indaguemos aquí.

-Exacto, pensamos en ustedes debido a que ya tienen experiencia con los medios vampiros- Nesie sintió como Jake apretaba un poco mas su mano- y debo decirlo, en su clan hay dones muy útiles y extraordinarios.

-Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- declaro Edward tras mirar a su familia la cual asintió- avisaré a Carlise al respecto…

-Ah, lo olvidaba- lo interrumpió Aro- tenemos alguien que puede serles de utilidad- Aro señalo a la persona a quien Jane traía a rastras- el es Aaron, un hijo de la luna, y va a ayudarles en su investigación.

Como si hubiese esperado esas palabras la persona junto a Jane se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro para darse a conocer al publico que lo contemplo sorprendido. No era bajo, pero no podía decirse que fuera alto; su tez era bronceada aunque no tanto como la de los licántropos de La Push, su cabello era corto negro y despeinado y junto con una barba de dos días tenía un aspecto desalineado.

Neisse lo miro impresionada. Tenía una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro, como la de un alumno nuevo en una clase, pero aquel semblante también reflejaba algo que no terminaba de definirse entre la expectativa y la curiosidad. "es extraño" se dijo la chica, no parecía para nada cohibido entre los Vulturi aun a pesar de que lo tuviesen encadenado.

-Encontramos a Aaron en un pueblo cerca de Rumania- explico Aro- este pueblo había sido arrasado por un grupo de medios vampiros, lo encontramos medio muerto así que lo llevamos con nosotros suponiendo que podía ser de ayuda- miro al aludido con una sonrisa- tiene un talento nato para rastrearlos, es mas es el quien nos ha guiado hasta aquí, y por lo tanto será el quien se encargue.

Edward miro a Aaron como quien mira una bomba, era bien sabido que los hijos de la luna no eran muy amistosos con los vampiros y podían ser muy peligrosos. Aaron por su parte lo miro con curiosidad.

-No se preocupen, el esta dispuesto a cooperar con ustedes- añadió Aro advirtiendo la expresión de Edward- pero por si acaso, Jame también les ayudara, ella sabe tratar con el.

La Vampira miro a su amo sorprendida y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente guardo silencio mientras miraba al suelo enfadada. Nesie no conocía a aquella vampira pero no le costo trabajo adivinar que esta a punto de estallar de rabia.

-Se que debías cuidar de el hasta que llegáramos aquí- Aro volteo hacia ella como si quisiera disculparse. Pero eres quien mejor sabe tratar con el y confió plenamente en ti.

-No se preocupe- la chica pareció ligeramente emocionada, se dijo Nesie- me haré cargo amo.

-Voy a avisar a Sam de que va la cosa- Jake no cesaba de lanzar miradas al hijo de la luna que mostraba una sonrisa emocionada a todo aquel que lo mirara- volveré luego- dijo mirando a Nesie adelantándose a lo que iba a preguntar.

Neisse lo observo alejarse corriendo seguido de su manada para luego entrar en fase y duplicar su velocidad. Estaba aliviada de que no dañaran a nadie, pero ahora su familia y ella se hallaban metidas en una situación extraña, y además, debían convivir con un hijo de la luna y una Vulturi.

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo Edward desde detrás de ella.

-Es inesperado- agrego su madre- los medios vampiros, Jane, un hijo de la luna…- su madre sacudió la cabeza poco convencida.

-Aro dijo que ayudarían, tenemos que confiar en su palabra.

La semi-vampira observo a Jane alejada de la familia con Aaron aun encadenado a su lado. La chica no se veía nada cómoda y a diferencia de su acompañante emitía un aura hostil claramente visible.

-Ten cuidado con ella Nesie- le advirtió su padre, quien seguramente había oído sus pensamientos- es peligrosa.

Ella ya lo sabía, sus sentidos, su cuerpo y su mente se lo decían a gritos, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella ya que prácticamente la habían obligado a permanecer allí encargada de un licántropo.

-Especiales- la vos del hijo de la noche la obligo a salir de sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar, su voz era grave, pero también amistosa como alguien serió bromeando, una combinación extraña. Ella lo miro confundida- parece que tu y yo somos especiales, ¿cierto amiga?

-Supongo…- el hecho de que toda su familia estuviera pendiente de ella en ese momento la ponía nerviosa.

-Apuesto a que no te esperabas algo así- Aaron le sonrió de forma amistosa.


	5. los nuevos

**Saludos mis queridos lectores y lectoras me hace muy feliz que esta historia siga a flote después de que crei que no era buena, me tarde un poco en subir cap porque ando en varios proyectos y no quería descuidar ninguno, de igual manera estoy en condiciones de subir un cap por semana y asegurados les tengo un mes de capítulos asi que disfruten y háganme saber que opinan mil gracias !**

Los nuevos

No podía dormir, Jacob no había regresado en todo el día y ella no se sentía demasiado cómoda con los dos nuevos invitados en su casa. Aaron era muy simpático y social, pero sus padres y tíos lo trataban con extremo cuidado, y aunque le costara admitirlo, sus intentos por entablar conversación podían llegar a ser molestos.

Jane por otro lado era todo lo contrario. La joven vampira permanecía lo mas alejada posible de toda la familia y se mostraba en extremo hostil con su madre y ella, su madre le había dicho que era una de las mas crueles servidoras de los Vulturi y que era mejor evitarla.

-Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y buscar a los semi-vampiros- la irritada voz de Jane le hizo salir de una vez de la cama, ya que por lo que oía tal vez estuviese discutiendo con su familia acerca de la misión encomendada por los Vulturi.

-No percibo ninguno de ellos en este momento, además Edward dijo que teníamos que arreglar ciertos asuntos antes de comenzar con la búsqueda- la chica pudo ver a Aaron frente a la vampira- realmente era común verlos juntos aunque no parecían agradarse. Nesie noto que si bien Aaron se oía calmado, su voz también tenia un dejo de exasperación.

La chica pretendía alejarse de la ventana para dejar de presenciar la escena, si bien los conocía hace apenas unas horas sabía que todas las conversaciones que tenían acababan en peleas. Pero de pronto se encontró con que Aaron le miraba desde fuera con una sonrisa amistosa, al parecer era bueno para detectar movimiento.

-Hola Nesie- le dijo efusivo, Jane por su parte se limito a fruncirle el ceño, el saludo mas amable que era capas de dedicarle a la semi-vampira.

Su madre le había preparado un plato de sopa caliente y un vaso de sangre debido a que ya era mediodía. La comida humana nunca le supo realmente bien pero con el tiempo había podido acostumbrarse a su sabor, además era un buen sustento cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin cazar, aunque no podía compararse a la sangre.

-¿Jake aun no ha vuelto?- pregunto a su madre, la cual se encontraba de espaldas a ella limpiando la mesada de la lujosa cocina?

-Ya no debe tardar- la tranquilizo su madre, Nesie no pudo evitar avergonzarse debido a su comportamiento ya que cada vez que se trataba de Jake, todo su control y madures desaparecían.

-Jake me agrada- declaro Aaron el cual se encontraba bebiendo un tazón propio. Era curioso que ellos dos fuesen los únicos que comiesen en aquella casa…

Únicos era una palabra que los definía a la perfección, ya que ella era la única semi-vampira de la familia y el, el único hijo de la noche. Aaron ya le había dicho que eran especiales, lo que hacia pensar que el chico era algo egocéntrico pero no parecía serlo en su forma de ser, de nuevo era una mezcla extraña.

-No me sorprende- Jane se hizo presente en la cocina para sorpresa de todos- el es algo así como un hijo de la luna.

Aaron negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba el tazón a la boca y bebía con algo de ruido, de hecho era muy parecido a un perro. Desde el momento en que Aaron había llegado Nesie había estado comparándolo con Jake para descubrir en que se diferenciaban un metamorfo de un hijo de la luna.

Ambos tenían casi el mimo porte, y no habían rasgos físicos que sobre salieran, salvo por unos colmillos afilados por parte de Aaron pero que no llegaban a los de un vampiro. La única diferencia importante parecía ser que el hijo de la luna mostraba un ligero aspecto de enfermo y cansancio.

-¿Cuál es el asunto que debemos arreglar?- pregunto la chica develando el misterio de su presencia en aquel lugar, ya que nadie creía que solo quisiera entablar conversación.

-Lo discutiremos cuando llegue Edward, de pronto su madre tenía una expresión ilegible similar a la de su padre, lo que era raro ya que no solía esconder sus emociones.

Jane no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que unos minutos mas tarde el aludido cruzo la puerta seguido de Alice y Jasper. La mujer del grupo sonreía satisfecha mientras que los dos hombres se mantenían neutros.

-Ya esta hecho- Informo Edward a su esposa, ella por su parte dedico una mirada a Aaron que miraba la escena con intriga y a Jane que a pesar de tener curiosidad se mostraba perfectamente calma.

-Genial- Nesie miro extrañada a Aaron mientras este sonreía a nadie en particular. Realmente era extraño que todo le pareciera bien y todo fuera interesante.

-Es una perdida de tiempo- Jane lanzo un gruñido a Edward lo que le gano una mirada iracunda de su madre, el ambiente realmente se estaba tensando- en lugar de fingir ser humanos deberíamos cumplir con nuestra misión.

-Será mas fácil llevar a cabo la misión si nos mezclamos con la población, en realidad si ustedes se mezclan con la población- Aaron, Nesie e incluso Jane le miraron confundidos- nosotros no podemos asistir a la escuela aquí debido a que ya nos graduamos el año pasado- explico- además si pueden incluirse en la población les será mas fácil indagar, si hay algún semi- vampiro en la ciudad también se debe estar ocultando.

-Tiene sentido- Jane no pareció convencida, pero la media sonrisa de Edward les confirmo que la vampira había aceptado la idea.

-¿Ya les dijeron el plan?- Nesie volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta, estaba tan concentrada en el tema que no había percibido su llegada y lo peor es que esta vez no estaba arreglada.

-Llegas tarde Jake- le reprendió su madre.

El aludido se rasco la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Tenia el cabello revuelto y la camisa que llevaba puesta desarreglada, probablemente se había cambiado minutos antes de entrar a la casa debido a que no podía entrar solo con un pantalón cuando dentro lo esperaban dos desconocidos.

-Lo siento- Jake dirigió su disculpa a Nesie en lugar de a su madre- Sam no quería dejarme ir- Nesie le sonrió por toda respuesta- al parecer vas a tener dos compañeros de clase- Jane gruño por lo bajo.

Jacob se ofreció a llevar a Nesie, Aaron y Jane a la escuela al día siguiente para compensar su retraso el día anterior, la semi-vampira no se había molestado por ello, después de todo no quería que Jake fuese su esclavo ni hacer una escena, no quería que sus sentimientos fuesen más obvios de lo que ya eran.

-Va a ser divertido- comentaba Aaron desde el asiento trasero mientras miraba por la ventana con Jane a su lado quien parecía mas una estatua que una persona- ¿Estas nerviosa Jane?- la vampira lo miro ceñuda- yo si lo estoy dijo desviando la mirada.

-Deberían- dijo Jake- Los nuevos llaman mucho la atención, no hagan tonterías.

Nesie no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida al conductor, Jake no solía ser quien aconsejaba prudencia. De hecho era todo lo contrario, el era quien la había incitado a cometer su corta lista de travesuras, además de su tío Emett claro.

Apenas hubieron llegado Aaron salio rápidamente del auto y dio una vuelta sobre sus talones para mirar todo el lugar como si fuese un niño en un parque de diversiones. "definitivamente no encaja con los Vulturi", pensó Nesie mientras lo veía al igual que todas las personas del lugar.

-Que fastidio- Jane se coloco al lado del hijo de la luna para evitar que siguiera comportándose de esa manera infantil, sin embargo ella arranco muchas mas miradas puesto que era en extremo hermosa (como todos los vampiros) y parecía muy joven para asistir a la secundaria- Compórtate

-Si mama- Aaron le miro con su sonrisa burlona.

-Suerte con eso- le dijo Jake medio riendo medio compadeciéndose de la chica- vendré a recogerlos al terminar.

Nesie lanzo un hondo suspiro luego de despedirse de Jake mientras se dirigía dentro de la escuela seguido de sus dos acompañantes quienes habían dejado de pelear en un intento porque dejaran de mirarlos. Pronto comenzarían a lloverle preguntas acerca de los dos nuevos, puesto que ella los había traído…

-¡Nesie!- Sarah corrió en su dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro pero se detuvo al ver a las dos personas a su lado- oh… Hola…- Sarah no era una persona timida pero el hecho de ver a su amiga con dos Chios nuevos debía ser extraño.

-Hola- Aaron saludo antes de que Nesie pudiera abrir la boca- ¿Eres amiga de Nesie cierto?- Sarah asintió sorprendida- Yo también, bueno era amigo a distancia, pero obtuve una beca- el lobo lanzo su historia preparada en un segundo.

-Vaya… es genial- Sarah se dirigió a Nesie- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste?, bueno aunque es normal, si lo único que piensas es en Jacob.

-SARAH- grito Nesie enrojeciendo mientras Aaron se reía.

Aaron no tuvo ningún problema para hacer migas con Sarah ni con muchos otros, de hecho era mucho mejor que Nesie en ese aspecto; Jane por otro lado no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, de hecho algunos llegaron a pensar que era muda.

Neisse estaba realmente preocupada por Jane, ya que ella parecía menor que ellos tenia que asistir a tercer año en lugar de a quinto como ella y Aaron, por lo que estaba sola en clases. Su padre le había dejado en claro que no podía beber sangre, pero esa no era la única forma en la que podía dañar a alguien.

-Asistir a la escuela es muy divertido- comento Aaron mientras se encontraban los tres en el parió durante un recreo.

-Tienes que estar mas callado- le reprendió Jane- los humanos estorban y si sigues de amigo con ellos será imposible cumplir la misión.

La semi- vampira frunció los labios como lo haría su madre, puesto que no le agradaba su forma de hablar de los humanos, además de que no tenía mucho cuidado con respecto a quien la oía.

La chica iba a integrarse a la conversación cuando algo le llamo la atención, al igual que a Jane. Aaron había abandonado su actitud infantil y ahora se mostraba mucho mas serio mientras olfateaba ligeramente, pero eso no era lo único, las pupilas de sus ojos se habían ovalado y adoptado un salvajismo notorio y su iris de color oscuro ahora tenían un color azul casi blanquecino.

-Hay uno cerca- dijo sin dejar de olfatear, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro.

Un cuervo abandono el árbol en el que se encontraba posado y se alejo planeando del patio de la escuela que estaba frente al árbol, lanzo un alarido pero solo por costumbre y se perdió en las nubes para luego caer en picada en dirección a un cementerio, mas precisamente a una iglesia en dicho cementerio.

Trazo un par de círculos sobre la iglesia antes de entrar en ella por un agujero en el techo.


End file.
